


Blake takes the Academy

by ninjanick500



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domination, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Tentacles, Yaoi/Gay, Yuri/Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanick500/pseuds/ninjanick500
Summary: Blake is a nice girl, but has secrets even her best friend doesn't know about, like her want to turn that best friend into a puppy begging for her every day, as well as anyone else on Beacon Academy property. Will contain Futanari, and many many dark sexual themes on occasion. Don't like it don't read. :)





	1. The Journey Begins with a Yang

Blake Belladonna is a normal, Fanaus girl, well, except one thing. She liked reading, being with her friends, and especially starring at Yang when no one is looking. Blake didn't just have a crush on Yang, she wanted to ravage her, bend her over and claim Yang as her bitch using her big nine inch futa cock, but she wanted to do this for every girl in Beacon Academy as well. 

It was morning, both Weiss and Ruby had gone to breakfast and Yang was going for a morning jog, so Blake, being a horny cat fanaus futa, does the only natural thing and strips to nothing, grabs a pair of Yang's panties, and starts treating herself. 

She lied on her bed moaning loudly to the sky constantly whispering, "Oh fuck Yang! Ride my kitty cock! Yes!" As she purred out the words for a solid ten minutes, she neared her completion when suddenly the door bursts open. Now Yang is standing there, starring at her partner moaning her name as Blake seems to not have noticed her come in. The next thing Yang noticed was the panties pressed to Blake's nose, her black lengerie panties she wore the night before, and may or may not have had some fun in them. 

She closes the door with a loud bang alerting Blake to her presence. This is the moment when most people would stop, blush, and attempt to explain themself, Blake probably would've too, if Yang hadn't been wearing a thin strap crop top that more was an extended bra and booty shorts that hugged her so tight you could see the shape of her pussy in them, which of course was starting to get wet from Blake's show. 

Instead of acting like a normal person, the lust driven Blake suddenly pounces the busty blonde, ripping her clothes off violently. She whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry, but you're so god damn sexy," and with that and Yang's bright yellow panties being ripped clean off, Blake slammed deep into Yang's tight pussy. Both let out an ear pleasing moan as Blake starts to pound Yang and use her for what she's worth. 

Yang finally speaks since seeing Blake naked, mumbling words between moans of pleasure, " Y-You, have, a, cock?! O-Oh fuck me!" Which is exactly what Blake kept doing. For what felt like an hour of pure pleasure to them both was only a few minutes, both nearing climax as Yang wraps her body around Blake and screams loud cumming hard covering Blake's cock in her juices. This triggers Blake's explosion and white lava to filled Yang as best she can before pulling out and covering Yang's face and chest in hot, sticky, cum. 

Both lied there, panting, for a few minutes before they started to talk. "So...you kinda...raped me..." Yang awkwardly spoke trying to make this less awkward and failing. Blake's reply was not what Yang expected, "Sorry, next time I'll warn you, but damn that was great! I wanna go again!" "Woah kitten, first of all, I liked it too, but I'm kinda done, second, are we...a thing? Cause I'm not ready to date right now." Blake smirked at her as her cock twitched a little, "I don't care about dating, just that sexy pussy of yours, you wanna date I'm fine with it, if not that's good too, as long as I get my fun." Yang smiled back at her and spoke smugly, "fine, but not right now, I still have to go work out, I just forgot my water here." 

With that Yang got up and walked out shaking her ass for her new fuck buddy as she left.


	2. Wild and Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I already have a response to this story, thanks for reading people, hope you enjoy Blake taking her remaining team members in upcoming chapters then moving swiftly on.

After Yang left to get back to her jog, Blake was left in her bed to think, and think, all about those big boobs bouncing beautiful as she fucked the bodacious and bouncy butt of Yang Xioa Long. Just the thought of taking her partner from the rear got her ready for round two in a minute after Yang left the room. She'd been used to stuff like this happening when she's alone so she did what she always did, but Yang's smell wasn't enough now, she had that person and she'd only get off to them if it was really them. So she found a new pair of panties to shove into her nose, a bright red pair of plain panties. 

She went nuts to the smell of her team leader on those panties, she started to imagine them in the library together. Ruby would be silently reading at the tables in the back that no one could see and suddenly Blake would pounce on her like an animal hunting prey. Blake would bend Ruby in half over the desk, holding her hair as she yanked the pants of her young leader clean off. Then, the fantasy ended. 

Blake, who had now been doing this for ten minutes or so, had picked up an audience, though she didn't know the red head had been there for the past five minutes till now. "B-Blake...is that, a penis...?" Ruby spoke with a red tint to her face that contested that of the tips in her hair. All Blake could do was stare, purr, growl, and nod to her leader. "Like it Ruby? Wanna maybe feel it?" Blake whimpered out resisting the urge to rape Ruby like she did her sister minutes ago as well as in her day dream. 

Luckily it appeared she wouldn't have to as Ruby nodded and got up on the bed with Blake and start poking the cock softly, "it's real, really real..." she spoke as precum dripped out the tip of the throbbing cock. Without even thinking Ruby leaned in, smelt the cock, scooped some precum off the tip, and licked it off letting out a small, cute, little moan of enjoyment. 

Blake froze, watching the same girl she had fantased about get so close to her was agony, she was on the verge of pinning Ruby down and just doing it herself. Then the leader spoke again, the red tint getting brighter and more visible, "Um...Blake you taste good...can I...taste more...?" All Blake did was hiss and nod as Ruby moved in and started licking the tip like a lollipop. 

They both moaned loudly as Ruby worked her young innocent magic on the cock before her. It was honestly delicious, Ruby felt it tasted like chocolate mixed with strawberries and couldn't get enough of the tasty white liquid. What was actually happening was fanaus futa have special precum and cum, that taste like the most delicious things to the person currently tasting it, it was an evolutionary trait that was traded for the lessened rate of making girls pregnant. 

Ruby kept going, faster, deeper, gagging here and there but still getting the lovely fanaus cock down her throat. Suddenly her hair was grabbed, seemed Blake got tired of waiting as she forced Ruby deep on her cock and sighed in relief as she started to thrust up into her mouth faster. Ruby was shocked but almost ready, expecting this to come, as her throat loosened gagging more often as her eyes rolled back. Blake's moans of ecstasy were loud enough that if team JNPR hadn't been on a mission, they'd think Blake was being attacked. 

In one moment of sudden relief, the fanaus bursts. Cum started painting Ruby's mouth and throat a pearly white as she pulled away swallowing all she had and getting her face covered in the delicious cum. After swallowing her, eyes crossed, she fell to the bed, and slept. She was so tired and out of breath that Blake fucked her to sleep. The kitten couldn't be happier, and decided to cuddle up to Ruby and keep her warm until she got another urge and woke her up, or found some other kind of relief vict- I mean partner.


	3. Heiress or Heir-Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Weiss up to catch, and catch from behind she will ;) 
> 
> Also, from this point forward I'll be taking requests! Either for this story, another idea you may have, or just a one off dirty smut filled fuck fest you want me to write. Have fun brain storming.

With Ruby passed out in Blake's bed sleeping soundly after her pleasurable treatment with the black cat, Blake is left alone, and as she always does, starts day dreaming. This time however she decides enough is enough and goes to the library to get her mind off it. 

On her walk to the library her mind started to wander still, and it passed by a certain white haired heiress related to a family known for subjecting fanaus to their will. Mid-walk Blake got excited thinking about surprising Weiss, pinning her to a wall, and forcing a butt plug, vibrator, and ball gag on her all at once. The moment they were all ready Blake would simply walk out, leaving Weiss to her own pleasure for hours, maybe days if she wanted. 

Blake had gotten to the library and walked in quickly bolting for the bathroom inside the large library. She ran in so quick she didn't even notice the babe in white washing her face. "Blake? Was that you? Are you alright?" Weiss spoke in her usual tone with a faint bit more care hidden inside. Blake let out a low, sexual, growl, quickly turning to a purr, "not actually I'm not, but I could use a hand standing up," she spoke as if it were life and death and Weiss of course heard such. Pushing the door to the stall open Weiss was soon met by a big surprise. 

Blake, now completely naked, was rubbing her cock hard in plain view. Weiss was so shocked by this she didn't even move, until suddenly Blake stood, pushed Weiss to the wall, and pulled her skirt down grabbing her bare ass. "No panties, you dirty girl, being a little rebellious?" Blake hissed as she groped Weiss' arse. Weiss, despite never admitting it, clearly loved getting her ass touched. She moaned every time Yang playfully slapped her ass or Neptune grabbed her quickly being met with a slap. But now she was being toyed with, and she couldn't get enough. 

Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as she mumbled out softly, "mmm, Blake please, just take me already..." That seemed to be all the invitation Blake needed as she lined her cock up to Weiss tight asshole and just went as deep as she could in one go. With a loud slap of skin hitting skin Blake and Weiss both moaned loud as the black cat pounded the white princess' pleading back door as hard as a jackhammer. Moans, screams, begging, and pleading both to stop and keep going from Weiss filled the room for a good ten minutes. 

After that Blake had reached the edge. Cumming bucket loads into the thin heiress as the white haired beauty moans louder than ever before squirting hard all over the bathroom stall panting heavily and falling face first. After they both caught their breath, they agreed it best to leave now, but leave separately. Weiss walked out and five minutes later so did Blake, not even realizing she would soon stumble on her next prey.


	4. Teamwork and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the R, W, and Y get a piece of Blake, she wants to do all three at once. Let's see how this plays out. 
> 
> I know I said I'd start taking requests, and I will, after this next is Penny cause I saw it in a comment earlier today. For now enjoy. Also be for warned just because these first four have come out so fast does not mean every chapter will be released on a daily basis.

Both Blake and Weiss returned to their dorm room, Weiss a few minutes ahead of Blake. When she walked in she was met with a busty blonde and a young redhead starring her down. "Did she do you too?" Yang asked bluntly and straight to the point. Weiss simply nodded blushing a little. "Was it good?" Another nod, "would you do it again Weiss?" A third nod this time turning away. Yang's voice suddenly got more excited as she nearly yelled, "good! Cause we were planning to surprise Blake, she'll be back soon huh?" Weiss nodded, "yes, but hey if we're doing this, we can't tell anyone okay?" Ruby spoke with a chipper tone, "scouts honour!" With that all three of them got naked and started fondling and groping each other till Blake walked in. 

When she did walk in she froze, an instant boner poking a lump in her booty shorts. "Is this a joke? If it is get your clothes back on before I lose control." With that the three girls walked up giggling and started slowly undressing the kitten smiling wide, each taking care of their own part. Yang was biting at her ears and neck whispering words of encouragement in her ear as Weiss got her chest naked and start sucking and groping her better than average boobs. Ruby was working hard down below, after taking all Blake's lower clothes off she decided to just rub her cock, instead playing with something else in the area, her dripping wet pussy. Ruby got on her knees and gave a short pacing pick to Blake's lower lips as the black haired futa moaned out loud. At that moment, Blake lose her mind. 

She pushed all three of them back and pulled each other them by the hair to bend over her bed. "You three are my toys now got it? You are only to be played with by me and my other toys!" A slap on the ass for all of them followed by quick and shallow gasps. "While we're in bed I am mistress, anywhere else everything is normal. If I order you to do something you do it, and beyond that you're still yourselves. Now put on a show for me!" Another slap from their new mistress and they attacked each other. Kissing, groping, squeezing, or licking any body part they could. Moans escaped their mouths as Blake walked to the bathroom silently and put in a tight leather corset carrying a more playful less deadly version of her ribbon whip. 

(visual representation here. https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=NK3gi7gB&id=F398BFBED47314825E3E49F5F367B29688C8EE74&thid=OIP.NK3gi7gBAqoWo9QQWkULSQCGEs&q=blake+belladonna+sexy&simid=608045720015472501&selectedIndex=19)

She slammed the bathroom door, making the three sex driven girls turn and look at her, then instantly go nuts for her outfit. "She me your asses, all of you." With that the three turned their booties to the mistress of the group and screamed out loud as a buttplug entered each one of them, colour coordinated too, Blake had been planning for this day. As they one by one raised their heads a collar was clipped around their necks. Each one said the same thing, "this little bitch is property of Blake Belladonna, please return if found or seen begging for cum." 

Blake held up a double headed dildo for all three girls to see, "the girls who can kiss each other with this in their mouth get to have it inside their pussies, the one who doesn't will be forced to suck me until I'm empty." She threw the dildo to the bed next to them as all three rushed for it, Yang and Ruby grabbed it and shut their eyes not realizing who was on the other end, both started pushing it deeper and deeper with Weiss trying to pull them apart, until Blake pulled her off and onto her throbbing cock. 

They spent the next ten minutes sucking cock till they finally made it down to each other's lips and kissed, pulling away and moving themselves to ride the dildo and each other for hours. Never a dull moment either, for the next two hours all four girls moved positions, swapped partners, and all of them got a chance to get a load from Blake. After they were done they lied down and cuddled up to the cat in black smiling as they loved their new mistress, or that's what they called her in bed, any other time it was normal Team RWBY actions.


	5. The Curious Incident with a Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After team RWBY has their shared experience, Blake starts exploring other girls at Beacon and the surrounding area, including an orange haired robot. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient, here's to more fucking of futa! ;)

Alone in the dorm once again, Blake felt as she always did, horny and ready to fuck anything that moves. By this point she had three sex slaves that helped her on every occasion, except when they all had a class that she didn't. She was left to deal with it herself, but nothing worked. Imagining all three of her teammates worshiping her body wasn't even doing it. After fifteen minutes of nothing happening she decided to go to the bathroom to slash some water on her face and cool off. 

Once she walked out she bumped into someone, a ginger with bright green eyes. "Salutations Blake! Have you any idea where Ruby is?" Penny spoke in her usual tone smiling at Blake. "Sadly no," she mumbles the next words, "if I did I'd be fucking her." Penny instantly asked, "What is fucking? All my father says is that I'm too young to know and shouldn't care." Blake instantly peeked up as her instincts got the best of her and she purrs out, "come with me back to the dorm and I'll show you." Penny simply nodded and followed. 

The moment they walked in the door Blake locked it, she was so horny she considered leaving it open for anyone who wanted to join or even just watch. Once the door was locked she spoke with a rushed tone, "get undressed, you can't 'fuck' with clothes on." Penny nodded and removed all her clothes revealing her slender body with machinical parts visible here and there. By this point Ruby told her team Penny's secret so she didn't think anything of it. "Turn around and spread your asscheeks Penny." 

When Penny did so, Blake without any warning pushed straight into her pussy and started pounding her hard, making both girls moan loud. This triggered something in Penny as her pussy started to get absolutely soaked as well as start vibrating and constricting around Blake. Both girls were in a moaning sexy driven frenzy as Penny screamed out, "Th.-this is amazing! Ah more please more!" Which is exactly what she got. For the next ten minutes Blake just railed the robot as they both went through two orgasms already, about to reach a third as Blake pulled out and painted Penny's butt white making her cum as well. 

They lied there, half asleep, until Penny was told she had to return home and robotically put her clothes on and left telling Blake to let Ruby know she was there and that she had a great time.


	6. Thunderous Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Team RWBY along with Penny has become Blake's toys, and now the cat is on the hunt again, and still in the mood for orange haired ladies. 
> 
> Hey, this time I want full responses. Yes or no, add guys to the mix? Comment below, don't need justification though you're welcome to do it, just say 'yes' or 'no' and I'll know what it means thx :)

Blake was lying in her bed half asleep after a tiring week with her team+Penny using her for pleasure, when suddenly Nora bursts through the door, "you have what?!" 

Blake then took ten minutes explaining everything, from how she was born with male and female genitals, how neither work for procreation, as she hadn’t gotten anyone pregnant yet, and her constant deviant behaviour with her team. "Cool! Kinda hot too! Can we do that?!" Nora spoke excited and energetically. Blake just giggled and nodded, then in a flash they were both naked. 

It started with cowgirl, Nora bouncing and moaning constantly as Blake squeezed and rubbed her plump ass cheeks thrusting hard inside her pussy. Once they both came hard moaning each other's name's simultaneously, Nora through Blake on top and smirked telling Blake to do more. Blake then pulled out and slammed deep in her asshole causing Nora to scream, moan, and cum instantly squirting all over Blake smiling wide. She wasn't out of energy quite yet though as she constantly grinded on Blake as the cat thruster in her asshole biting from her nipples to her earlobe and back again. 

They just kept going and going for hours, no one before could match Blake's stamina in sex until now, and when Nora took the lead, it was fierce! Blake at moments moaned out the word mistress as she came for the ninth or tenth time, she had lost count and did Nora, though neither really cared. 

The only thing that stopped either of them was when the other four 'partners' Blake had walked through the door and both naked ladies were so embarrassed that they didn't lock the door Nora just got up and walked across the hall to her dorm, left her clothes in the team RWBY dorm too. 

Blake just shrugged at the girls in a way that shows 'you should've been expecting this.'


	7. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for getting everyone's hopes up about this being daily, but I now have personal stuff which means this is taking a back seat, sorry, I wish I could continue to do this consistently, and believe me when I get done doing what I have to I will be back, but for now you gotta wait :(

Sorry again, read chapter summary if you skipped it.


	8. Pyrrhic Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's turn with our kitten mistress, and this time we see some bondage play come to work. 
> 
> I know I said I'm taking a break, but I also said I'll post when I got time, well I have time so yeah :)

It was bad. After the incident with Nora all of team RWY locked Blake out of sex for leaving them out, and told Nora not to do anything as she was being punished, plus Penny had to leave so there was that. 

Basically our cat dominatrix was pent up for going on a second week. Masturbation didn't and hasn't satisfied her for weeks now so she needed someone new who wasn't mad at her, maybe someone with long, bright red hair, a fine body, and revealing bronze armour. She had set her sites on Pyrrha, and this time she was having it her way. 

After combat class with Glynda, Pyrrha found a note in her textbook that simply read, "surprises await you, and a way to charm Jaune may be one. Come to the visitor dorms room *** at 11:00pm tonight." Pyrrha really was curious about this, and about the thing that could maybe charm the uncharmable nerd knight. (fave character btw is Jaune, don't fuck with home boy) She was so curious that she decided to take the offer, still bringing her weapons and armour incase of trap obviously. 

Once she got there after some clever excuses to her team, she was met with a black out room with a wooden chair in the centre. "Hello? Anyone in he- Augh!" and with a hit to the back of the head Pyrrha went down. Blake standing naked behind her got to work fast, sat her up in the chair, after undressing her, legs spread, tied her up and chained her limbs down, then pushed a ball gag in her mouth and took a picture with flash waking Pyrrha up. 

As she woke up Blake climbed on her and started grinding her hard cock against Pyrrha's well sized boobs causing both to moan. Pyrrha already knew about Blake since Nora is a blabber mouth but she didn't expect this from the ninja that purrs. Once Blake thought she was ready she climbed off the unbeatable redhead, lined up, and teased Pyrrha's entrance ever so softly. 

It took a while, but at some point Pyrrha lost it, and used her semblance to unshakable the leg brace and pull Blake in causing her to gasp and moan loud as Blake blew a load instantly inside her, but she wasn't done at one. As Blake started pounding Pyrrha she totally forgot that she could break free, and lost herself in the pleasure, imagining it was Jaune and not Blake who was doing this to her. The thought alone made her cum hard squirting all over Blake's chest and face, squeezing her cock tighter, causing a second shot from Blake to fire off, this time right as she pulled out her pussy and pushed in her ass, swelling Pyrrha's stomach as if she were pregnant. 

After they both had finished, Blake pulled out, and recorded as cum dripped out her body smiling wide and whispering, "you're mine now, or this goes public, oh and if you don't care about that, then if you refuse me I'll claim Jaune instead." With that Pyrrha nodded and muffled the word yes through the gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading people. After this goes live, my next writing experiment will actually be a new fic. Just saying it's gonna lead a certain blonde mentioned but not seen in this chapter, and since I'm Bisexual that one will have dude on dude stuff, just a warning for when you see it. Mostly Jaune X [insert female from RWBY here] though so just skip the gay ones if not your thing. Future warning and shit, byyyyye for now.


	9. It's a Cat Fuck Cat World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit...nearly a month...I'm sorry for the wait but work and shit :( but since you all were sooooo patient here it is! This was a request from Pearl_Darkness, who has requested before, and here are some other people who requested previous chapters and never gave them credit cause :P DCJoKeRHS, BurstEdge, Frostbite883 (who requested a one-shot not chapter), and dragonfire who requested the next chapter I'll be doing, which should go up the day after this one does :) (preemptive warning that one will be Jaune and Blake) 
> 
> But as for right now, on with the kitten dicking as requested we have Neon Katt up to catch from our horny cat Blake. Enjoy everyone.

"Oooooooooooo" Neon Katt spoke while watching Blake claim Pyrrha from a nearby window. She couldn't help but want that cock, she was a fanaus too after all, and a futanari at that. While not being a big as Blake, only being at best six inches, Neon true advantages were her speed and stamina. Being a fighter/dancer/dance fighter trained her body to hold out longer in combat, which in turn did the same during sex. 

Neon followed Blake back to her dorm the next day after classes, watching the rest of her team let her go still seemingly mad about something. This was her chance, she wanted Blake both inside her, and to be inside Blake, and she made it so easy. She didn't even lock the door when she walked in! After Blake walked through the door to team RWBY's room, she instantly flung her clothes off, her cock springing free, hard as diamond and pulsing with her heart beat. She wanted to, no, needed to relieve herself, but she as she went to, BAM! Neon tackled her and used Blake's own gun ribbon to tie her up.

Neon purred into her ear, "hey sexy kitty~ wanna swap cum~?" At this point, Blake didn't care, she just was too horny to give a fuck who was fucking her and how, so with a loud mix of moan and purr, she nodded to Neon. Neon smirked and pulled her own clothes off rather quickly as well, still pinning Blake down with her now naked body. "Until otherwise told you're my cum dump, got it~?" Neon whispered seductively into Blake's ear nibbling it softly, Blake just whimpered in anticipation and nodded again. 

With that, it began. Neon lined up her short but four inch wide cock with Blake's pussy, and didn't hesitate at all when it came to pound the black cat like no tomorrow. Loud moans, mews, and purrs were heard from both girls as Blake happily took Neon's cock deep inside her tight pussy, soon moaning so loud it triggered Neon to pull out, instead pounding that sweet bellabooty as hard as she could. Seconds of being inside Blake's asshole and Neon came, hard, filling Blake so fast that she looked three months pregnant in thirty seconds. She just kept cumming and cumming and cumming, as did Blake, or at least she did until she passed out from exhaustion. 

"Awe, I wanted you inside me after," Neon spoke disappointed and pouting, before deciding to pull out and just cuddle Blake for a while. Once she was well rested she got up and left Blake a note that said 'we'll have more fun another time, thanks for it though, love your fellow cat.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so finishing this chapter made me realize, I have a few of my own ideas for this story, so after the Jaune chapter (coming soon, hopefully tomorrow, HOPEFULLY not definitely) I won't be doing any request chapters, don't worry you can still write them in the comments and I'll still get around to them, but I have a few people Blake's already tucked that need to be revisited, and a few bad girls who need punishment if you catch my meaning. For now, good bye and good luck to you all :)


	10. The Arc Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has been hearing things about Blake, like people moaning her name at night, so he decides to investigate, and soon gets caught where he shouldn't.
> 
> I know I said the next day when I posted the last chapter but meh, an extra day or two doesn't hurt anyone.

Jaune had constantly been awoken by loud moans from team RWBY's room for weeks now, and he's getting tired of it. After all this time he decided to go in there and see what the hell was going on in there, tonight, he'd do it tonight. 

That night he walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him quietly hoping to not disturb his own team or RWBY for that matter. As he walked into the hall he heard more moans and gasps still not putting two and two together as he pushed on the door not realizing it was open just enough that you couldn't notice it without searching for it. The door opened all the way and Jaune fell head first into the room, where he met with a huge surprise. 

All of team RWBY, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, were all naked and smirking at Jaune. Jaune frozen in place, Blake spoke up first, "get him." With that the three other girls tackled Jaune and locked the door brining him to kneel in front of Blake and her big cock as she spoke again, "suck on it Jauney Boy~" Jaune attempted to open his mouth to argue but was interrupted by six hands pushing his head down on the cock in front of him. He gagged and gasped loudly before suddenly moaning, seemingly getting caught in a similar trance that everyone else who came in contact with the futa's cock did. 

Jaune kept going, moaning loud as he kept willingly sucking the cock as team RWbY made out with each other behind him rubbing each other's pussies as Blake pounded the young blonde man's throat, precum oozing inside him slowly as he gasped around it for air. Just when he thought Blake was pulling away to let him breath, she pulled out till her tip was resting on his tongue and fired, shooting a huge load of cum into the boys mouth where he was forced to swallow it all or drown in fanaus cum. He picked the one that didn't kill him swallowing the surprisingly delicious hot cream down looking up at Blake with stary eyes. 

He hadn't cum yet and Blake was fully aware of this as she pulled out and looked at him smirking, "want a chance to shoot your load Jaune~?" He just nodded silently accepting his new role peacefully, "good, cause my other pets need to be filled so now you will do it for me." 

With that Jaune was pushed on his back where he was soon mounted by Yang who let out a gasp of air sliding down on his cock, "mmm~ who said white guys have small dicks~" she moaned as she bounced on him hard squeezing her own tits loving the feeling soon cumming around the cock and being pulled off by the Schnee Heiress. 

Weiss didn't just mount and ride Jaune, she wanted to be fucked, and she showed it by spreading her legs and rubbing her clit in full view as Jaune lined up and pushed deep into her moaning louder than ever before. As he fucked the white haired pussy he rubbed her far smaller chest kissing her deeply as she came hard around his cock smiling wide. 

Finally, after Jaune climbed off Weiss, it was Ruby's turn. She took it in the same way her sister did, pushing jaune to his back and riding him like a horse moaning his name loud as she came hard around his big cock. Jaune whimpered and moaned still not cumming yet before suddenly three girls started licking all the cum off his cock as he gasped and moaned cumming hard over their heads loving the feeling of showering them in cum. With that they all were done for the night, with Blake going round and fucking their unconscious bodies until she came inside Jaune's ass despite him never feeling it at all.


	11. Kitten’s Pet Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow...uh sorry for the longest delay EVER. Like kinda sucked for a while so I stopped writing, plus I really didn’t think I was doing my best with the Jaune chapter. So I’m back now and it’s time for more fanaus x fanaus action, with one of my other stories stars Velvet! Again sorry for the wait my horny followers and the like, but I’m back now and hopefully will be posting more often again, hopefully.

The next morning began, and with the rest of her team taking Jaune back to his dorm after dressing him, Blake decided to head to the women’s showers to get cleaned up after last night, never having dressed herself. She honest didn’t expect anyone to be up at 5:00am on a Saturday but that doesn’t mean she was right. 

To her surprise when she walked in she heard running water. Being the curious little sexually charged cat she was she investigated the sound coming from the first shower. The first thing she noticed when she approached was the pair of brown rabbit ears poking out the top of the shower. 

“Velvet? Why are you in here so early?” She spoke without knocking or even getting the brunette bunny’s attention. Velvet both being the shy girl she was as well as thing she was alone was startled by Blake and fell down and out of the unlocked shower door. She fell on her back with her beautiful body pressed against Blake. “O-oh hey Blake...what are you doing here...?” She spoke in a usual shy tone as she noticed Blake’s throbbing cock only a leg’s length away. 

Blake was stunned. Here she was, looking down at a completely naked, soaking wet, adorable as fuck bunny at her feet. She looked up and down Velvet’s body, from her sharp brown eyes, to her full, bouncing boobs, to her smooth thighs, and back up to her quim covered pussy. Wait...what...? Velvet was, masturbating? 

“H-Hello?” Velvet stands blushing bright at Blake’s obvious starring. “You okay Blake...?” Then, instinct took over. Suddenly Velvet was back against a wall as Blake pinned her and started licking at her neck. “Dirty girl~ masturbating in the public showers~” “I-I was just t-trying to not wake m-my te— AH~!” Blake cut her off with a hard bite on her neck. “I guess I’ll be punishing you for your public nudity~” With that, all bets were off. Blake started biting Velvet’s neck, licking up and down the teeth marks making the poor bunny moan out in pure bliss. 

Then, Blake was ready. She full force slid deep inside the rabbit’s hole, stealing her virginity without even realizing it. “Ah~! Y-you’re so tight Vel— Oh my~” Looking down she sees the blood slowly dripping from the bunny as she looks up and sees a pain ridden face. “You’re, or rather were, a virgin Velvet~?” All Velvet can do is nod and attempt to ask Blake to stop before Blake pulls out hard and fast before returning back to Vel’s wet cave. Both sexy fanaus start moaning loud, completely lost to there primal sides. 

As Velevt’s mind begs her to stop Blake, her pussy demands more of the cat fanaus’ cock. It’s even written all over her ahegao face, the rolled back eyes, the lolled out tongue, how her legs lifted from the ground and wrapped around Blake as the cat held her up, even the drool dripping from both pairs of her lips. Velvet is in uphoria thanks to Blake’s pounding and does not want it to stop. Sadly for her, stop it does, and is swiftly replaced by a warm feeling deep in her core. 

Blake screams at the top of her lungs as she cums hard deep inside Velvet not holding back in the slightest. Just as she finishes her first shot, Velvet cums, squirting her love juices all over the raven haired fanaus. Blake moans again and this time pulls out and drops Velvet to her knees as she cums hard painting the girls face white. Velvet pants as she sits there enjoying the warmth both inside and on her body. “Well, that was great, thanks for the morning fuck Vel— wha...?” Velvet suddenly grabs her arm. “Need, more, mistress...”

Velvet claws herself up to her hands and knees and turns around point her ass to Blake. “Pound me mistress! Fill me with your glorious cum! Use ever hold my body has to offer!” Velvet couldn’t contain herself as she moves bother her hands to her asscheeks and falls on her face, lifting her round ass in the air and spreading it for Blake. Never being one to say no to a perfectly shaped ass before, Blake dives in moaning loud as she fills her new pet to the brim. 

Blake kept pounding into Velvet for an hour or so before she finally forced the rabbit unconscious after fifteen orgasms, and six from Blake too. She finished her shower and left Velvet as she was texting Coco and telling her where to find her teammate before heading back to her dorm to find Yang alone. 

“Hey Yang. What’s up why haven’t you gone for breakfast?” Yang blushed and turned to Blake holding a pregnancy test in her hand, Blake was shocked as she took a closer look and saw a blue plus on the readout. “Blake, I’m pregnant, and it’s yours...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my big comeback chapter! I know kinda predictable and stuff but fuck it! Who cares? Don’t like it stop reading it! Anyway thanks to those who did and do enjoy this story still. Here’s to more dirty, raunchy, smut filled chapters in the future! Bye for now! :)


End file.
